Ghost Child
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: Naruto is not a normal kid. He is gifted with what some consider a blessing, some think it's a curse. Watch as he grows and how he comes to deal with his gift and find love.


Naruto should be unrivaled in his skill with both traditional and chakra based medical techniques, that includes Tsunade.

Naruto's combat abilities should be approximately chunin level, with his techniques revolving around skeletons, how he obtains the skeletons is up to you.

If you decide to give Naruto a weapon then it should be some form of polearm and NOT a sword.

If you want Naruto to possess a bloodline, it should either be a regenerative bloodline, or the dead bone pulse.

As for pairings, Naruto MUST have only one girl in his life. The story must NOT be a harem. As for the girl/woman he should be with, the choice is between: Hinata, femHaku, Hana I, Shizune, any Nurse who appears in the Manga/Anime or an OC who works as either a Nurse or a Med nin. Naruto must NOT possess any form of attraction for anyone of the opposite sex who Isn't the one you chose for the pairing, in other words he must be completely devoted to a single girl.

**I dont remember who I took this challenge from but here are the requirements**  
_

Minato Namikaze was a nervous wreck. His usually spiky hair lay flat and his sapphire colored eyes were darting back and forth nervously. His wife was in labor and had tossed him out of the delivery room. His pacing was interrupted when a nurse came out of the room looking grim. "What's wrong?" Minato asked as the nurse gave him a sorrowful look.

"The delivery of your child was successful Hokage-sama but..." The nurse stopped to try and regain her composure. "Your wife died due to the amount of stress it put on her body. I'm very sorry for your loss Hokage-sama." The nurse handed Minato the blue blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. "Before Kushina-san died, she said to name him Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am sorry Hokage-sama." The nurse turned on heel and walked away down the hall.

Tears cascaded down the now single father's face. His wife, his pride, his joy and love of his life, was dead. Gone forever. Never would he see her beautiful smile again or feel the overflowing raw emotion that was love when she embraced him. "Hokage-sama!" A courier nin appeared behind Minato panting. "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking! Our forces are keeping it at bay ten miles outside the walls but it's closing in fast!" Steeling his eyes and heart, he laid a gentle kiss on his wifes lips one last time and strode out feeling numb to the core. Making a handsign, Minato and baby Naruto disappeared in a flash of thunder.

**__********-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
BATTLE FIELD  
******-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
  
The shinobi retreated as they noticed their leader appear atop the head of his toad summon. "ALL OF YOU FALL BACK! THE END IS NIGH!" Minato said, his voice carrying to all the retreating shinobi via a voice amplification justsu.

**"You sure you wanna go through with this gaki? Think about your son" **Gamabunta, head summon for the toads, said as he took a grip on the kodaichi at his waist.

"I have no choice. With Kyuubi being a complete entity made of chakra, I can only seal it and no object could hold it for more then an hour at most" Minato said as he flashed through the seals for the jutsu that would seal the kyuubi, and ultimately kill him in the process. Making the final hand sign he yelled out "SHIki FUUIN!" Immmediately the temperature dropped drastically, becming so cold that Minato could see his own breath.

**"Why have you summoned me ningen?"** asked the etheral figure. Behind the Yondaime stood the Shinigami in all **her** glory. Long white hair hung around her waist and contrasted her caramel colored skin. Her black eyes off set her white yukata.

"I request your aide in sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into my son in exchange for my soul" Minato said, eyes and heart steeled. The Shinigami yawned and rubbed apparent sleep from her eyes. Then his words hit her. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to eye level with her.

**"You just said Kyuubi right?"** Minato nodded slowly. Then something happened that Minato would not have expected. She squealed and suddenly apeared in front of Kyuubi and repeatedly smashed a rolled up newspaper on his nose and scolded him about how he made her worry. Once the great dignified demon was downed she turned around stared at Minato. **"Ningen, you have done me a great service. As a reward for your service, your son will have three gifts which he will be able to pass to his children and my blessing. His first gift"** she touched baby Naruto's arm making a black tatto of a skull above a pair of scythes appear on his arm **"is the death Summoning Contract. Once he is old enough and he is trained enough you are to make him sign it and summon the boss. Whether he is accepted or not is out of my hands. His second gift and my blessing is the ability of necromancy/spirit element" **she said as thick leather tome appeared in her right hand and once again touched baby Naruto's arm and it too disappeard in a tatto that resembled a cracked stone tablet. **"Finally, he will have full contr****ol of my pets power since it likes to abuse its power and run away from me" **she said with a glare directed at the downed Kyuubi as a red cloud came out of its body and compacted into a ball before sinking into little Naruto's body.

As the last bit of Kyuubi's chakra sunk into naruto's body several things happened at once. One, Kyuubi and the Shinigami disappeared into nothingness. Second, Naruto's features changed. His hair lost all color and turned bone white. His skin lost several shades of color making him pale, as though he hadn't seen the sun before. The most noticable however were his eys. The ocean blue his father had seen earlier were now mismatched, his left eye was grey with a slice of black in it and his right was black with a slice of gold in it.

Noticing that the Kyuubi was actually gone, he turned his head and looked at Gamabunta. "Did you see the same thing I just did Bunta?" Minato asked blinking owlishly.

**"If you mean the Shinigami beat down the Kyuubi, which is apparently her pet, for running away and giving you kid gifts that will put him and his descendants on a whole new tier of power then yes I did"** Gamabunta said finally releasing the grip he had on his kodaichi. Lifting one of his hands he took his pipe from his and exhaled. **"I'm getting too old for this Minato"** Gamabunta said as he lowered his head in respect for the fallen shinobi and kunoichi that had held off the Kyuubi. Lifting his head he jumped back and landed in a clearing outside of Konoha's walls. Jumping off Gamabunta's head, Minato turned and began to address the remains of his ninjas as Gamambunta dismissed himself.

"We have won!" Roars of victory filled the air as the remain ninjas cheered victoriously. Minato raised his hand and the noise quickly came to the end. "However, we lost a lot of good shinobi and kunoichi today." The crowd sobered up and became solemn. "But, we shall rise from the destruction and be great once again. WE WILL BE REBORN!" The crowd of ninja erupted into cheers.

******-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
_10 years later_  
**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back and avoided a punch from his father. "Must we do this daily father? I have better things to do right now" Naruto said as he flipped over a leg sweep and twisted his leg, intercepting another punch before redirecting it away from him.

"Yes we do." Minato launched a kunai at his son as he charged up a Rasengan in his left hand and charged Naruto. Naruto sighed catching rhe kunai aimed at him and disappeared as his father appeared in front of him. Minato blinked as his son disappeared and immediately stiffened as he felt the kunai he had thrown be placed at his jugular.

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked, slight traces of annoyance edging into his voice. Minato sighed and nodded as he let go of the chakra holding the rasengan together. Naruto handed the kunai to his father and once again disappeared. Minato sighed and headed back towards his and his sons compound. Ever since he could walk, Minato had been training him to be a shinobi.

"What would you have done Kushi-hime?" Minato asked. The wind carressed his face gently for a moment before it left him and continued on. Minato smiled a little and shook his head. Stepping inside he put his wind breaker on the hook and poured himself a drink before sitting down in the living room and begun to reminisce about the better days.

**-=-=-=-=-=-  
_With Naruto_**  
**-=-=-=-=-=-**

Naruto reappeared in a white mist in the middle of a training ground outside the village. in a column of white mist. Making sure he had everything he made a half ram sign and muttered a 'kai' and a release of chakra, the area around him begun to disappear. In its place a temple of brimstone appeared in its place. Once he was at the top of the stairs and grabbed the gold door handle he rest the the area to what it was before and went inside.

Ducking down, he avoided a hail of arrows. Continuing along the hallways, he continued to dance around traps or break them outright. When he saw the light he bit his finger and slid it across a seal on his arm. When the smoke cleared a Guan Dao lay resting in his hands. The stock was a cross between oak and ebony snake wood. The blade stuck out three feet and was carved to looked like a dragon head with the mouth open. One look at the metal revealed that it is actually ice with preservation, permanent freeze, sharpenning and hardenning seals carved into it.

Bringing his weapon into a hanging guad he blocked a overhead strike. "Not bad kit. But, keep your guard up!" Quicker then Naruto could blink a hidden blade, still sheathed, was resting on his jugular.

"Point taken sensei" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow. "But you should take your own advice." Naruto then dissolved into white smoke that filled all the corners of the room. Up on the ceiling, Naruto focused on his sensei and silently dropped to the floor. Swinging his blade, he managed a long cut along her arm before disappearing into the smoke again. This game of cat and mouse continued for two more hours until the last of the smoke cleared.

"Alright, stop. That was good, you've improved." A woman strode forward into clear view. Long white hair hung around her knees, shining and braided with several hairs out of place. Her caramel skin was shining from the light and wind filtering through the window causing her red kimono to sway. Her gold eyes held a light of mirth and amusement as she swept her bangs from her heart shaped face.

"Thanks sensei" Naruto said spitting out a mouthful of blood. "But you give me too much credit. I just have the beest teacher around. It only fits she's as beautiful as she is deadly." Naruto smirked as the woman blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Now YOU give me too much credit. I've been told I was pretty but beautiful is pushing it a bit too far" the woman said. "If only twenty years younger and alive" she sighed.

"Win some, lose some sensei" Naruto said sealing his polearm back into the seal on his wrist.

"True. Anyway, same time next week kit" the woman said straightening out her kimono. Naruto nodded and turned his back with a small smirk on his face.

"Got it Maria-sensei." Then he was gone in a column of white smoke. The woman, Maria, smiled softly and shook her head before she began glowing with a white and red light that filled the room completely. When it died down all that was left in the room was a skeleton.


End file.
